Lecciones de la milicia
by Lovene Chan
Summary: Tabla Corolarios. Viñetas sobre la más que bizarra vida militar de Roy Mustang y su equipo. Primer tema: "El trabajo en equipo es esencial. Le permitirá echarle la culpa a otro."


**FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Tabla: **Corolarios

* * *

**Lecciones de la milicia**

**I**

**"El trabajo en equipo es esencial. Le permitirá echarle la culpa a otro."**

* * *

—Bien, esto será lo que haremos —dijo una indiscutible voz masculina, que se interrumpió para darle una profunda calada de anticipación a su cigarro—. Diremos que todo fue culpa de Falman.

El aludido se sobresaltó y dirigió una mirada afectada a los tres hombres que tenía en frente.

—¡Traidores! —bramó— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres el más eficiente de los cuatro y la Teniente Primera lo sabe —apuntó Havoc, haciendo gestos con las manos para enfatizar su punto.

—El escarmiento no será muy grave —secundó Breda—... Quizás sólo te dispare una o dos veces.

Después de esto, los tres hombres estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Havoc le palmeó la espalda al militar y miró a Falman persuasivamente. Sin embargo, éste no estaba dispuesto a ser el blanco de tiro de la Teniente Primera. Su lealtad para con sus compañeros tenía ciertos límites (delimitados por el alcance de las balas de la señorita Hawkeye, que no era poco) y él quería casarse y tener muchos hijos en un futuro.

—No seré yo.

Havoc, viendo la determinación de su compañero, decidió pasar a un candidato más fácil y maleable psicológicamente.

—Llega un momento en la vida de todo hombre en el que hay que ponerle el pecho a las balas —comenzó teatralmente. Breda volvió a carcajearse ante la elección de palabras. Miró al joven de gafas—. Fuery, amigo...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no quiero! Ni siquiera estaba ahí cuando ocurrió.

El rubio se frotó la barbilla, pensando que aquellos hombres estaban comportándose de un modo infantil, eludiendo el cumplimiento del deber. Vislumbró en los semblantes de los susodichos la sugerencia de que él mismo se postulara como culpable y exhaló otra bocanada de humo. _Ni loco._ No quería morir sin antes haber conseguido una novia estable.

La cuestión era: habían caído las tres de la tarde, y en la oficina del Coronel Mustang, su equipo yacía indefenso y exhausto ante las brasas del calor de verano. Breda y Havoc, que generalmente se sincronizaban para holgazanear entre naipes y cigarrillos, habían decidido tomarse un descanso del trabajo burocrático, mientras Falman y Fuery, que querían volver temprano a casa, habían permanecido inmersos en el papeleo.

—Quince minutos —amenazó el de cabello gris, pensando que, si la Teniente Primera estuviera allí, ya hubiera arrastrado a ambos militares a cumplir con sus tareas.

Era una pena que se hubiera marchado junto con el Coronel (que, para variar, había dejado su gran parte de trabajo administrativo sobre su escritorio pendiente de firmar) a una reunión.

Entonces, mientras Falman enumeraba mentalmente los nombres de políticos influyentes en el Gobierno de Amestris durante la Historia, a modo de mantra, arrugó la nariz al sentir olor a humo. Fue ahí que levantó la vista y vio cómo toda una torre de documentos militares se estaba prendiendo fuego en frente de Havoc y Breda que, por su parte, no se daban por enterados, mascullando cosas como _"Esa mano era mía", "Bastardo tramposo", "Tengo hambre" _y_ "Falman ni notó que ya pasó media hora"_, entre risas sofocadas y codazos en las costillas.

—¡Fuego, fuego! —Fuery se le unió segundos después, ambos chillando como mujeres.

A todo esto, Breda había resuelto zanjar el problema vaciando uno de los floreros con los que la Teniente Primera había decidido_ "darle un toque femenino"_ a la oficina, sobre los papeles en creciente incineración. Havoc había dejado olvidada su mano de póker y estaba ayudando a su amigo, y después podía verse la bizarra imagen de cuatro hombres adultos intimidados y abatidos ante una montaña funesta de documentos quemados.

Al Coronel no le importaría, estaban seguros: es más, Havoc y Breda (si no hubieran estado tan asustados) podrían haber hecho varias apuestas respecto a lo que diría:

—Teniente Primera, dada la situación, creo que me iré más temprano.

—¡Esos son mis muchachos! Acaban de sacarle a mi trasero tres horas de estar sentado en la oficina.

—¡Vaya, este verano se vino con todo!

Los cuatro tragaron pesado. Pero Hawkeye los _asesinaría_, por lerdos, negligentes y holgazanes.

Por supuesto, la culpa había sido por uno de los cigarrillos de Havoc o Breda (todavía no habían descubierto cuál de los dos fue la fuente del incendio), y ahí estaban: trabajando en equipo para ver cuál de todos los posibles culpables despertaría menos ira y más compasión a la Teniente Primera. Habiendo discutido el tema durante veinte minutos, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, y ya resignados al desenlace inevitable de los hechos (eso era, la muerte), la fuente de todas las soluciones entró a la oficina, pulcramente vestido... y con guantes de ignición puestos.

Para Havoc, todo estaba claro.

—¿Qué hacen ahí? —preguntó el Coronel Mustang, pensando que sus subordinados se veían extraños, agazapados en una esquina y pálidos. Después, se fijó en el bulto deforme de color negro sobre el escritorio— ¿Qué es eso?

Se acercó para inspeccionarlo, preguntándose si se trataría de alguna quimera fallida, y entonces, Hawkeye entró con pasos y voz firme.

—Coronel, aún quedan unas cuantas pilas de p... ¿_Qué_ ha ocurrido aquí?

La escena era bizarra: cuatro militares que, se suponía, debían verse asertivos y preparados para la dura vida de la milicia, acobachados contra la pared, demacrados y con las rodillas (juraba Riza que su vista no le fallaba) _temblando._ Y su superior directo frente a algo que era, claramente, una pila de documentos incinerada.

—Coronel, ¿acaso no puedo dejarlo dos segundos solo que ocurre una catástrofe? —reprendió, viendo al hombre como un niño pequeño.

Los cuatro del fondo contuvieron la respiración.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —Se excusó el otro y miró a sus subordinados— Llegué y ya estaba todo así, ¡estos cuatro...!

—¡Miente! —Se apresuró Havoc, gritando dramáticamente.

Sus compañeros asintieron efusivamente. Mustang se la vio negra. _Traidores._

—Coronel, no puedo creer que esté intentando culpar de un incendio a sus subordinados.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Teniente, le aseguro que estoy libre de todo pecado —Intentó ser persuasivo y convencer a su Ojo de Halcón de su más que clara inocencia—. Estoy convencido de que, si increpara un poco más a estos hombres, descubriría que...

—No hay tiempo para excusas, Coronel. Si alguien entra y ve esto —Contuvo un suspiro, pensando que la incompetencia de su superior en asuntos burocráticos había alcanzado un punto tan álgido, que ya prendía fuego a las cosas si ella no lo controlaba—... Vamos, abran las ventanas así se va el humo. Coronel, ayúdeme —Le pidió (ordenó), acercándose al bulto quemado.

—El estado del occiso es lamentable —dijo Mustang.

Hawkeye alzó una ceja.

—Señor, le aseguro que su piromanía incipiente no resulta graciosa.

El Coronel sonrió deslumbrantemente.

—Estos percances son los que le dan gusto a la aburrida vida de oficina, Teniente.

Hawkeye no dijo nada, por no proferir algún improperio contra su superior directo. Roy, por su parte, envió una mirada depredadora a su equipo aún atónito.

—¿Por qué se dejó echar la culpa? —Le murmuró Fuery a los otros, dudando de la cordura del Coronel.

Havoc exhaló otra bocanada de humo y apreció los aires de futura venganza de Roy.

—Vamos, a abrir las ventanas, muchachos —Sólo dijo.

Bleh, que Roy se vengara de sus subordinados en el ambiente oficinista con la Teniente Primera permanentemente vigilando su trasero, resultaba absurdo. Simplemente tenían que proteger sus espaldas fuera del horario de trabajo, y todo estaría bien. Aún resultaba más manejable que la puntería perfecta de Hawkeye.

Los cuatro suspiraron de alivio. Esos eran los frutos del buen trabajo en equipo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola, volví con una tabla de Corolarios para el grupo de Roy xD ¿Les gustó? Sé que podría haber quedado mejor, pero esto es todo lo que da para hoy mi cabeza xDD La próxima la publicaré en cuanto la haga. Mientras tanto, espero sus más sinceras opiniones xDD**

**Les mando un beso, ¡felices fiestas!**


End file.
